Love is like a Rubix cube: Complicated
by dandan123
Summary: Sequel to Love leads to Tragedy. Claire has finally arrived in New York but things are not as perfect as she imagined. What with Derrick putting pressure on her and her job as demanding as ever Claire wonders if life will ever calm down.
1. No?

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Here is the sequel to **_**Love leads to tragedy**_**. I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

I walked into the huge skyscraper and went up to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Mr. Thompson." I said to the young girl behind the desk. She looked up from her magazine at my voice.

"Okay, have a seat over there, I'll tell him you're here." She said, popping the gum she was chewing. I sat and looked around at the fancy waiting room. The girl behind the desk didn't seem to fit in with the décor. Three chandeliers hung from the ceiling and across from the seat that I was sitting in a small staircase lead off into an even more posh sitting room, with chairs that all matched and glass tables with roses as centerpieces.

"Hey! Mr. Thompson is ready to see you." The girl shouted at me. I got up and walked over to the elevators. "Room 30" she told me as I stepped inside the elevator. I pressed the top button and the doors slid shut. As the elevator slowly ascended, I thought about the date that Derrick was taking me on tonight. He said he was taking me to _The Gold Dragon_, one of the fanciest restaurants in New York.

It's been exactly one year today that the _Titanic_ sunk. You are probably wondering what has happened since then. Well, Derrick got a job on Broadway. No he's not an actor, he works behind the scenes setting up and building props. I have been looking for a job for the past year. I have found a few jobs but can't seem to hold onto them. I live on a small flat in the heart of New York, just managing to get by rent. Derrick has helped me on a number of occasions.

The elevator doors opened up to a large office. A desk was pushed against one wall and many plants and paintings were placed around the office. A thin man in an outrageous outfit was sitting behind the desk his hand in a big bowl of candy. He had on a yellow bowler hat, a bright blue button down under an orange vest,what looked like swimming shorts, and a big gold medallion in the shape of a top hat. I choked back a laugh and approached the desk. He looked up from the desk as I walked up.

"Claire I presume?" he asked, adjusting the medallion.

"Yes, I have come to inquire about a job." I said.

He gestured to an orange bean bag that was across from the desk. I sat and felt immediately foolish. I was at least two feet below the desk. I looked around more carefully and saw that all the paintings were splatter paintings, in colors that hurt the eyes if you stared for too long. There was a….small bar, in the corner in the shape of a fish.

The CEO went over to the bar and mixed us some drinks. He handed me one.

"Um sir?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?" I asked studying the bubbly concoction.

"It's my own creation." He said and took a big gulp of his. I set mine down and stood up.

"I have my resume right here." I said and handed him a thin manila folder. He took it and opened it up.

"This looks good to me. You're hired!" he said.

"Don't you want to ask me some questions or something?"

"If I spent time asking every single one of my employees questions we would get nothing done." He explained as if it was so obvious that a two year old could figure it out.

"What exactly am I hired as?" I asked.

"Oh um how about oh I know you can be Ms. Rither's assistant."

"Okay. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. She is in room 1562."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be in tomorrow at 8."

"See you tomorrow then" he said and I walked into the elevator and pressed 'L' and the doors slid shut.

I slid into a blue dress. It was floor length with small ruffles at the bottom. It matched the color of my eyes perfectly. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail. Derrick should be here in five minutes. I had just enough time to gather my stuff. I found my purse hidden in my desk drawer and found my wallet in the pocket of the pants I wore earlier. Just as I shoved it into my purse the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it, tripping over m dress for a second.

I threw open the door and saw Derrick standing there in a black tuxedo carrying a bouquet of roses.

"Hello." He breathed and handed me the roses.

"Thanks. They're beautiful. Come in. Let me put these in water," he stepped in and I shut the door. He seemed tense or nervous. I walked into the kitchen and pulled my only vase off the topmost shelf. It was glass and I loved it. I filled the beloved vase with water and put the roses in. They smelled beautiful. I put them on the dining room table. Derrick was sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs, staring off into space.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Oh yes." We left the apartment and got into a taxi that was waiting by the curb.

We reached the '_The Gold Dragon' _in ten minutes. We had not spoken the whole ride there. I had tried to start conversation but Derrick was more interested in staring off into space. We walked up to the host table.

"Harrington." Derrick told the waiter.

"Ah yes" the old Chinese man there said and winked at him. Derrick's face tightened but other than that gave no notion that he had seen the wink. The man led us to our table and gave us our menu's rattling off the special. I wasn't listening. I was to bus looking at Derrick and wondering why he was so tense. When the man left I leaned in closer to Derrick.

"What's the matter?" I whispered.

"Nothing's the matter."

"You're a terrible liar. Please tell me."

"Nothing's wrong" he insisted and I let it go. Our waiter came and took our drink orders, champagne for us both. We sat in silence as we looked at our menus. In all of my memory there was never this tense of a moment. Finally, the champagne came and we both ordered, steak for both. He collected our menus and left, leaving behind the bread.

"I got a job today."

"Really? That's great." Derrick said absentmindedly.

"I am going to swim in landfills and collect trash for needy children."

"Sounds like fun." He said.

"Derrick. Derrick!" I said.

"What?"

"You don't even know what I said."

"Yes I do. You said that you……you are going to swim for needy pilgrims." He said. I laughed.

"No it was a test to see if you were paying attention. I'm an assistant for Ms.Rither's at Thompson and Co."

"Great" he said. I dropped it because obviously his attention span was low right now. At last the food arrived and we started eating. Derrick was watching me like a vulture watches its prey. I just tried to ignore him.

When I reached the middle of my steak something shiny was peering out. I hooked it around my fork and looked at it. It was a ring. A gold diamond ring. It must have been at least a two karat diamond. I looked at the ring and then looked up at Derrick. He smiled at me, then moved around to where I was sitting and got down on one knee.

"Oh no" I whispered so he couldn't hear. He looked up at me.

"Claire, I have loved you for so long and want to spend the rest of m life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked his hand holding mine.

"I-I-I don't know." I said and ran as fast as I could toward what I hoped was the washroom. I reached my destination and pushed open the door. There was a cushioned bench just inside the door and I took a seat. The tears that had been threatening to spill over did. I looked at the ring still clutched in my hand. I must have hurt Derrick so much, but I couldn't marry him. I just couldn't. I knew what would happen. I would have to be one of those wives that just stay home and don't work. I don't want to do that. I want to make my own way and prove that women can be just as good as men. What would I say to Derrick? Could he ever forgive me? Was it right to run?

All those questions and more were running through my head. I started getting lightheaded, so I took a quick drink from the sink. I know that's gross but if I didn't I was going to faint.

Slowly, I exited the washroom to face Derrick and all the pain I had inflicted by running.

**Okay, so, did you like it? I know it was kind of short. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Kristen

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked up to the table. Derrick had his head in his arms on the table. I sat across from him quietly.

"Why?" he asked without looking up.

"I can't marry you." I stated then regretted it. He looked up with hurt in his eyes. It pierced me like a knife.

"I thought that I meant something to you. Is it someone else? Do you still love Cam?" He asked.

"No, it's not that. You're going to think it's stupid."

"No I won't. Tell me."

"I don't want to be one of those wives. The one that stays home and dotes on her husband. I don't want to have children right now. I want to work and make my own way." I finished. He looked at me. He looked kind of confused.

"Well, I guess I always knew you were different." He said finally. "It is nice to understand though and to know why you ran off."

"I'm sorry I ran away. You just took me by surprise. I thought you were going to break up with me." I revealed.

"Break up with you? Where on Earth did you get that idea?"

"You were ignoring me. Everything I said you ignored."

"Oh. My apologies. I guess I was just so nervous that you would say no." he said and frowned a little.

"Listen, I'm not saying no. I'm just saying not right now."

"I guess that's better than no."

Later….

I climbed into bed that night thinking about my new job…and Derrick. I wished that he hadn't asked me to marry him. I mean I am so happy that he wants me for the rest of his life but I just can't deal with that right now. I couldn't sleep. I got up and walked over to the phone. There was a number that I hadn't called in months lying next to it. I hesitantly dialed.

After three rings she picked up.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice on the other end.

"Kristen?" I said happily.

"Claire!"

"We haven't seen each other in so long. How's Chicago ?"

"Fine. I found a job as a seamstress. It doesn't pay that well but it pays the rent."

"Wow. That's great. I just got a job as an assistant at Thompson & Co."

"What do you have to do?"

"I'm not sure. I start tomorrow, so I will let you know then. Have you, you know got over Griffin?"

"Well the wounds have healed but I'm just not ready to date yet."

"I understand."

"How are you and Derrick fairing?"

"Good. He proposed tonight." I said and heard Kristen scream on the other end.

"WOW! When's the wedding? I definitely want to be there."

"I don't know. I told him I didn't want to get married right now."

"WHAT?! You told him that? I thought you guys would definitely settle down."

"I'm just not ready. I want to work. I don't want to stay at home"

"What am I going to do with you? Is that just an excuse because you aren't over Cam yet?"

"Why does everyone assume that? Cam and I hung out one day. I am totally over him."

"Okay, Okay just checking. Can I make your wedding dress?"

"Kristen" I whined.

"Fine Fine I won't pressure you but you should say yes."

"Kristen stop." I commanded.

"Alright. I have to go to sleep. Good night talk to you tomorrow."

"G'night Kristen" I said and heard a click on the phone. I hung up and got back into bed. This time I fell asleep right away.

Next Day…

I walked into the huge skyscraper that was my new job. I walked up to the receptionist desk and she waved me through. I got in the elevator and pressed 15. The elevator jolted upward. As I ascended the floors nerves set in. What if she didn't like me? What if I didn't do a good job? What if-

The elevator doors opened interrupting my thoughts. I got out and walked down the long hallway. When I reached room 1562 I knocked.

"Come in" I heard. I opened the door and entered. A desk was set against the opposite wall and around the walls stood filing cabinets. Papers littered the floor, some flat some in paper balls. An overflowing rubbish bin sat in one corner and a woman in a scarlet suit sat behind the desk.

"You must be my assistant." She said getting up and moving around the desk to greet me. "I am Ms.Rither, but you can call me Joanne."

"Hi Joanne I'm Claire Lyons."

"Hi Claire. I need you to organize that filing cabinet. Just put all the papers in the right folders by month. Oh by the way I am the company's bookkeeper that's why there are so many papers." She finished looking around her office with a slight grimace. "Well get to work" she said and went back behind her desk immediately bending over and scribbling something down. I went over to the indicated cabinet and pulled out the first sheet of paper in the top of the three drawer cabinet. It was full of complicated figures and equations. I looked at the top of the paper and saw **October** **1901**written. I thumbed through the many folders finally coming across the one that read 'October 1901'. I stuck in the page and took out another.

The work continued like that for the rest of the day, very tedious. Finally the clock struck 5 pm and I was allowed to go.

When I got home pink tulips were waiting by the door with a note. I stooped down and picked up the note.

Claire-

I hope your first day went alright.

I came over but you had already left.

I love you.

-Derrick

I smiled and took the flowers and note inside. Derrick is so sweet but I don't have another vase. I thought. Maybe they have one at the thrift store. I put everything on the table and turned and walked out the door.

**So did you like it? I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry things have just been busy now that finals are coming up in about a month. I'll try and update sooner. Please review.**


	3. The Opera

Sorry I haven't updated

**Sorry I haven't updated. My show is next week and so I have been having class everyday. But I got a day off so I thought I would update. Hope you enjoy! Please review.**

It's been one week since Derrick proposed. We both have just acted like it didn't happen but I still think about it. I know that I hurt him, and I know that I will say yes to him…one day…I think. Work has been okay. It's tedious and doesn't pay much but I get by. I'm meeting up with Kristen tomorrow. She's coming in from Chicago and spending the weekend in New York with me.

I finished dinner and took it into the living room to eat. Once I sat down I heard the door click open. I jumped up and grabbed a book that was sitting on the table. I crept into the hall and saw the shadow of the person that broke in. I threw the book and the person's head and they stumbled back.

"Claire!" the person yelled and I recognized the voice. I flicked on the light and put a hand on my hip.

"Derrick you know you're supposed to call first." I went over to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I wanted to surprise you but you obviously don't take surprises very well."

"No I don't and why tonight of all nights?"

"Well I got us balcony seat tickets to the opera." He said excitedly.

"Wow, that's great." I said. I hate the opera. I find it boring and pointless, but I had to humor him. What's weird is that, I thought that he hated the opera too. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night." He said.

"Didn't I tell you Kristen is coming into town and she's staying with me?"

"But these are once in a lifetime tickets, Claire" he whined.

"I know, but Kristen and I haven't seen each other in a year."

"Can't she postpone her trip?"

"No. Look Derrick, I want to spend time with Kristen. I love you but I need to spend time with her while she's here." I hated being rough on him but sometimes he can get kind of pushy.

"Fine. I'll just go with someone else." He stuck his nose in the air and walked out the still opened door. I sighed and sat down to eat my now lukewarm dinner.

TTT

I waited at the train stop as I saw Kristen's train pull up. The crisp morning air I looked at the clock. Right on time. I waited as crowds of people got off. Finally, Kristen walked off, struggling with a humongous suitcase. I ran up to her and helped her carry it.

"Was it really necessary to bring all this stuff?" I asked as I chuckled.

"Hello to you to." She said dismissing my comment.

"It's great to see you." I said and gave her a quick one armed hug as we got in the taxi.

As we pulled up to my apartment building, Kristen gasped.

"What?" I asked alarmed, looking around.

"I forgot my pink knit shawl."

"Don't do that you scared me." I reprimanded.

"Sorry." She said and giggled a little. We unloaded her suitcase and went upstairs to my apartment.

After Kristen had unpacked I made us some brunch.

"Where's Derrick?" she asked as she bit into an apple.

"I don't know"

"Last time we talked you were still together."

"We still are but he's angry with me."

"Why?"

"I couldn't go to the opera with him."

"Doesn't he know you hate the opera?"

"I thought he did. He must have forgotten…." I trailed off and we both concentrated on eating for a few minutes.

"Did I tell you?" Kristen asked.

"What?"

"I got hired as part of a team to sew costumes for…..BROADWAY!" she screamed the last word.

"That's amazing."

"I know and the best part is I get to move up here, to New York." She said.

"Really that's so great."

"It really is." She said and smiled at her biscuit.

"What now?" I asked for she had stared off into space.

"Nothing." She said looking back at me.

"Just tell me."

"Okay well it's this guy."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Chris. Chris Abeley."

"And he likes you but you don't like him?" I guessed and she shook her head.

"He likes me and I think I might like him back but it's just too early with….Griffin." she choked out, she quickly pulled herself together and looked me in the eyes. "What should I do?"

"I don't know this is really up to you. I think that Griffin would want you to be happy."

"Yeah I know he would want me to be happy but with another guy?" she asked. I wasn't sure what to saw so I just nodded.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. I'll try and update to as soon as possible.**


End file.
